Secrets Keep Your Partner Entranced
by feeltheRUSH
Summary: Fic Request. Wally skyping with an incoherent blabbering sleep-deprived Artemis. Rated for swearing.


_Fic Request over on Tumblr._

_Jncera: Wally skyping with an incoherent blabbering sleep-deprived Artemis._

_So basically just use my skype sessions with Nirvanic-S. ASTER. This'll be a cinch. The skype formatting might be a little wonky, but bear with me bb guuurl. The title. DEAL WITH IT._

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets Keep Your Partner Entranced<strong>

**(SKYPE)**

* * *

><p><strong>NotAnArrow: <strong>_Do Not Disturb_

__|Today, Sunday, September 5, 2011|

**Wally **heeeeeey ninja girlfriend

**Wally **i so know you can here me

**Wally **hey got any food?

**Wally **im so sorry my ninja girlfriend im cheating on you with food

**Artemis **…

**Wally **…

**Wally **…

**Wally **…..

**Wally **…

**Wally **…..

**Wally **.

**Wally **we make beautiful hills together

**Wally **but next time would it kill you contribute? i feel like im doing all the work here.

**Artemis **haha, youre so FUCKING funny.

**Artemis **and its hear not here

**Artemis **idiot

**Wally **ninja girlfriend

**Artemis **oh ho, so you wanna play the nickname game huh?

**Artemis **well… uh…

**Artemis** fuck you.

|Call from **Kid_Speedy**|

**Artemis **no

|Call from **Kid_Speedy**|

**Artemis **wally i swear to god

|Call from **Kid_Speedy**|

* * *

><p>Artemis looked blearily at him, with a half-lidded, angry stare at the camera.<p>

Unlike Wally, who bounced back after a healthy binge of junk food and cake, Artemis seemed to be truly tuckered out from their stint in Bialya. Even in the poor quality of the camera, he could see the bags beneath her cool, steely eyes.

"And there she is! Sleeping Beauty in the flesh," Wally grins, popping a chip into his mouth and crunching noisily.

She winces at the sound, letting an empty bottle of Nyquil drop from her hand as she covers her ears.

"Ugh, somehow at… at…" she stumbled, her tone less venomous than usual. Wally is relishing the fact she's exhausted, yet she still clicked that green lil 'answer' button when he called. _D'aw she really _does_ care. Not that I care that she cares, of course._

"Sooo, your room looks nice," Wally started, a plan formulating in his mind. As he talked he whipped out his cellphone and sent a text faster than she could blink those tired gray eyes at him.

"Yuup," she said. The speedster smirked. Someone's been hitting the Nyquil bottle a little _too _hard. "M'sister left her Alice Poster. C'mere," Artemis beckoned sloppily with her whole hand and Wally wondered whether she lost motor control of her individual fingers.

The blonde rolled off her bed, landing in a cat-like, semi-swaying crouch. Then she moved off screen, her hand making a slapping noise as it hits the laminated paper of the poster.

"S'where she got her name," Artemis explained from off camera.

Wally's phone buzzed, and as he checks his new message, grinning, he replied distractedly, "Uh huh, her name is Alice?" He was too busy to really make anything of Artemis' drunken snort.

"No."

As the archer totters back onscreen, dumping herself back onto her purple bedcovers, Wally finished off another text and snapped his phone shut, stowing it safely in his pocket.

"Sooo, _beautiful,_" Wally tested the waters, folding his hands beneath his chin.

Artemis tilted her head, as if waiting to hear what he has to say and not as if she wants to gut him with a plastic spork. Wally's smile becomes a little less sharp and a little more genuine. She's not actually beautiful, she's still a harpy, and he's pretty sure if you cut her, she'd bleed pure spite, but… she's not as horrible as he initially thought. Still horrible and ugly, but not _as much,_ y'know?

"What area of Gotham do you live in?" he shot off quickly, trying to surprise her into telling.

She frowned, batting her lashes confusedly, like she had something in her eye. "What? I dun live… there. In Gaaathum." Her eyebrows quirked up in surprise at the sudden slur and weight of her words.

"Oh really?" Wally smirked widely, pointing at his webcam so that she could see his finger. "Then, why's Robin in your window?"

Artemis whirled, her ponytail knocking her laptop off the bed.

From his slanted viewpoint, Wally could see everything.

"Robin?"

"Hey, Artemis."

"Hey! Uh… whad're you doin'? In _Star City?"_

"What do you mean, Star City? We're in G-"

"Cost City! We're in _Coast City_, because 'm on vacay."

He leaned back, grinning hugely, crunching on another chip. God, he loved Skype.


End file.
